


Long Live the Queen

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: She is on her knees, attending to Queen Nerdanel's every wish.
Relationships: Indis/Nerdanel (Tolkien)
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Long Live the Queen

"It is high time for you to attend to my needs," Nerdanel says and sinks into a big chair that could have been a throne. Since it had been placed in her new private chambers in the palace, she used it for small audiences. 

"Yes, my Queen." Indis bows. It has been over a century since most of the Noldor left for Beleriand and the remaining Elves found a new pair of rulers. 

Since not even the Valar could settle the dispute if Arafinwë or Nerdanel had the highest claim, they agreed unanimously to share the burden and the responsibilities. Despite initial misgivings, they worked well together. The Noldor were happy, leaving Indis in a difficult position. 

Officially she is supposed to advise the new Queen of the Noldor. Off the record, she is a gift to Lady Nerdanel. As reparation since her presence apparently caused a lot of damage between the Houses over the years. 

Indis has always defended herself and her marriage to Finwë. Especially against Fëanáro who is now gone. With his wife, Indis has no definite relationship. Hence she never thought she would end up in such a situation. 

On her knees, attending to Queen Nerdanel's every wish. 

Her heart thrums against her chest. In the past, she tried to convince herself it was a humiliation that flushed her face. But Lady Nerdanel saw true and used various techniques to point out that Indis liked spending her time at her feet. 

"Come here," Nerdanel commands and beckons the Vanya woman to come closer. She lifts her skirt and skids forwards, canting her hips up as invitation. "You know what you have to do." 

"Yes, my Queen," Indis says. She has been waiting by the door and now sinks onto the ground, settles between Lady Nerdanel's legs. 

For a moment, she waits for further instructions. But today the Queen is impatient and grabs a fist full of her hair, dragging her forwards until Indis is unbalanced, half leaning over the edge of the chair. It is not a surprise how quickly she finds herself between Nerdanel's legs, breathing on the warm flesh. 

Indis opens her mouth to lick over the wet folds. The queen is rough today. Instead of leaving Indis to tend to her lower region for hours, slow and thoroughly, she is insistent and leaves the former wife of Finwë little room to manoeuvre. 

Above her Nerdanel is panting, riding herself on Indis trained tongue and keeping a tight grip on the noblewoman. She only allows her to draw back and come up for a breath after she is coming down from the first high. 

"That face looks good on you," Nerdanel comments on the flushed cheeks, the dilated pupils of the former Queen and her red mouth. "I think, I am not done with you yet."

Below her Indis swallows. They have done this dance a thousand times since the first dawn of the sun and Indis is experienced enough to sense what she is in for today. 

"Does the Queen wish to retire?" Indis dares to ask. She cannot help but keep her gaze on Nerdanel's lips. Still slightly swollen and wet from Indis own tongue. 

"No, I still have paperwork to do. So you will have to wait until we get ready for bed. But I wish to see your body," Nerdanel announces. With a quick motion of her hand, she directs Indis to undress. 

When the Vanya does not react quickly enough, painfully aware of the open door leading to the garden, Nerdanel pinches her left nipple through the dress. 

Indis cries out and scrambles to obey. Her simple silk dress lands on the floor and gives the Queen of the Noldor a perfect view. With a wicked smile, Nerdanel reaches down and takes Indis' breasts into her hands. She kneads them and rolls them in her strong hands until Indis is arching into her touch. 

It is not a surprise Nerdanel chooses that moment to pinch the Vanya's nipples again. This time, she does not stop, repeating the action until the pink nubs are hard and throbbing. 

"Oh dear, wipe away those tears. We both know that everything I give you, brings you more excitement than shame," Nerdanel says. She throws Indis a stern glance. 

With a snap her fingers, Indis gets up and bends herself over the Queen's lap. Her full naked breasts press against the strong thighs, defined from the years working as stonemason and artist. 

A shudder runs down Indis spine when Nerdanel touches her bottom. This part of her body has been naked the entire day. Hidden under the dress but the Queen forbade her underclothing today. 

Neither of the woman is surprised to find Indis wet and dripping. 

Nerdanel hums, "As much as I would like to take your needs into regard, I must finish the report for King Ingwë first."

Indis whimpers slightly at the mention of her brother. She has not seen him outside of official functions for a long time and sometimes she wonders if Ingwë knows of her fate. 

"My Queen, please...," Indis moans as her sentence is interrupted. 

A solid object is currently rubbed against her folds and her body reacts with wetting the wooden phallus and another shiver. 

"You will take both tools today, dear," Nerdanel orders and pushes the first carving into the King's mother. 

She slaps Indis ass when the woman resists the first advance. This too is a familiar play, but right now she does not have the time to correct her behaviour. Instead, Nerdanel slides the toy deep inside and then reaches for the second device. They are both hand-crafted, polished and roughly the size of her hand. 

But the toy she is pressing against the backside always feels larger for Indis than the one already inside her. 

"Please...," the former Queen sobs, but ultimately pushes against the intrusion of her hole. She trembles when Nerdanel lets her get back on her feet. 

"That was not so bad, was it? You have practice with your tools by now. I know they feel big at first, but soon you will be moaning for me to use them" Nerdanel pats Indis head, gently. "Now, back on your knees, please. You will keep your head down where it belongs." 

Nerdanel doesn't allow any backtalk and lets Indis settle until she is comfortable on her cushion beneath the desk. Pulling up her chair, Nerdanel adjusts her skirt and arranges everything for the letter she has to write. 

Soon one of her hands lands on Indis' head again. This time, she allows the Vanya woman to take her time. 

Indis knows how to please and does not need a reminder to keep the tools inside herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be one of the few femslash pairings I am willing to keep writing.


End file.
